


Otherworldly

by syren888



Series: Drabblethon Sept 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Tengu, Youkai, tengu katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Drabblethon Sept 2020 Story 3Yuuri Week 2020 Day 3-Myth and LegendHumans have always been a point of interest for Yuuri of the Katsuki Tengu Clan, so after years observing and learning about their habits, he decides that is time to try to blend in and see how it goes. However, the intense and fascinated gaze of Viktor Nikiforov is not part of his plans.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabblethon Sept 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Yuuri Katsuki Week





	Otherworldly

Humans are so interesting. They show so many expressions, they interact in so many curious ways, and the way they look changes as time goes by. Their way of speaking changes with time too.

As years pass by and the things around start to change, some legends remain, and others are forgotten. Some countries keep the myths and legends alive in some ways, but the belief people used to have is not as present as before.

That's a disadvantage to many, but for others is a great opportunity to try to blend in.

And that's what Yuuri, from the Katsuki Tengu Clan, decides to do when his curiosity over humans' way of living reaches its peak.

He retracts his ebony wings, and charms his clothes to look similar to the ones he has seen around the place he gathers is called university. It seems to be an educational establishment, and he wonders what knowledge is imparted there.

Yuuri walks to one of the classrooms, invisible to everyone around him thanks to the spell has on himself. When he gets to the room, he plugs one of his feathers, makes a hand sign, and guides the feather inside the classroom.

The feather shines for a moment before it disappears; Yuuri takes a deep breath and opens the door. Some people look at him but ignore him like his appearance is an everyday thing. Yuuri celebrates mentally his success and takes a seat in the middle of the classroom, looking around with curiosity and observing the people around him.

His eyes meet an ocean-colored gaze; a gaze that locks with his and observes him with such intensity that Yuuri feels a strange heat in his body.

For a moment he panics, wondering if his spell isn't working, until the owner of the ocean eyes, smiles charmingly at him before focusing on the device in front of him.

Yuuri sighs in relief. He observes the other for a moment, noting the long silvery hair held in a high pony-tail and the sharp features that distinguish him from the crowd he usually sees around the place. The Tengu wonders if that person might not be human like him, but he shakes his head at the idea, not sensing any otherworldly scent from that person.

The other option is someone from the fable places across the sea, and Yuuri nods at that theory.

The professor arrives, and Yuuri starts paying attention to what he's saying, eyes full of wonder. 

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov, an exchange student from Russia, is completely fascinated with the being a few rows in front of him.

His family descends from the union of humans and the fae known as Vila and Vilenjak, the strength of the fae blood has diminished over time, but the Nikiforov family still has some abilities and great beauty thanks to them. One of those abilities is being able to see what others don't.

And right now Viktor is holding himself back from admiring the beautiful ebony wings the breathtaking being not far from him possesses.

He wonders if he'll be able to talk after classes. Thanks to the charm he carries in his pocket, his inheritance is completely hidden from the senses of supernatural beings, so he hopes that the other won't feel threatened if he approaches later.

Viktor feels a pull towards the other; the warm and insistent kind of tug from deep inside him that he's willing to explore; as long as it guides him to the side of the one with the breathtaking gaze.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The outline of this short story was in my notebook for a few weeks already, so I took the chance to write it during this Drabblethon activity. This was also based on the prompt from Yuuri week 2020 Day 3(Day 2 is acting quite stubborn) so this was a way for me to kill two birds with one stone. 
> 
> Hope that it was to your liking ^_^


End file.
